Financial instrument management applications may be used to monitor various types of financial instruments. One category of financial instruments may include complex financial instruments. Complex financial instruments may include derivatives, options, futures options, warrants and swaps. A single complex financial instrument may include many subparts. Each subpart may be a separate financial instrument. For example, a forward stock transaction is a complex financial instrument that may include multiple partial rollovers.
In many countries, regulatory bodies require strict monitoring and reporting associated with complex financial instruments. Often, these requirements also apply to the individual subparts of a complex financial instrument. Further, the user of a financial instrument management application may desire to perform an evaluation of a complex financial instrument that requires an analysis of the subparts. However, current solutions are only capable of performing evaluations of complex financial instruments as a whole and do not allow a user to perform an evaluation of the subparts of a complex financial instrument. In other words, current solutions may only be able to calculate and manage subparts of a complex financial instrument separately from the complex financial instrument and then need to reassemble the subparts into a complex financial instrument when completed. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods of performing individual evaluations of the subparts of an intact complex financial instrument.